Osomatsu-san: Against our Will
by Misaki StupidSaru Yata
Summary: Osomatsu and his family have never had much money. They didn't really need much, they were content with what they had. It may not have been much but they were happy with it and each other. But, when the triplets father tells them one day that they had fiancés of a rich family line, everything takes a turn for the worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Fiancés:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so this is another work that I made with another Author. That partner in crime is a wonderful girl by the name, cuddlySoldier. She came up with the idea for the starter and the way the pairings work so give her a big round of applause._

 **Chapter Summary: Osomatsu and his family have never had much money. They didn't really need much, they were content with what they had. It may not have been much but they were happy with it and each other. But, when the triplets father tells them one day that they had fiances of a rich family line, everything takes a turn for the worse.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nothing, all credit goes to the original creators.**

 **ENJOY THE STORY!**

* * *

Osomatsu smiled as he set the table up for the day. It was his turn to sell the plates that his father made for a living. Adjusting his red flower printed yukata a bit he sat and began to sell as people made their way over to his stand.

He laughed whenever someone of higher importance complimented his father's work and politely turned down anyone who asked him out.

He and his brothers were used to those kinds of request. Even though they were a bit rowdy when it came to the three of them, they were the villages treasures thanks to their looks and personalities.

Osomatsu the oldest was the lead troublemaker but, also the one to calm things down if it got too out of hand. He (and his two younger brothers.) weren't the tallest or the manliest looking but, they sure could pack a punch when needed. Being the oldest he felt the need to protect his two younger brothers from danger, without showing it too much.

"Ma'am how much is this?" He heard a deep voice ask as he looked up at the man in front of him with a sweatdrop forming on the side of his head.

"Ah, are you new here, sir?" He questioned laughing lightly as the man nodded, obviously still believing he was a woman. "That's 5000 yen sir, and I'm a male."

The other male looked flustered for a moment before, he tried to play it off. He whipped his bangs from his face and gave a smirk at Osomatsu, as he covered part of his face making the smaller man confused.

"Hm. I'm sorry, I was so taken by your beauty that I mistook you for a Karamatsu Girl." The mystery man said fixing his ocean blue yukata. "But, I wouldn't mind waking up to your pretty face every time I wake up either."

Osomatsu blinked at the other, a small blush taking over his face as the other paid for the plate set.

"A-Ano," He said scratching under his nose, a tic that annoyed his youngest brother to no end. "But, what's a Karamatsu Girl? And who are you?"

The man blinked, as if not understanding the fact that Osomatsu didn't know him. Composing himself once again, he leaned back and pointed at the poor boy.

"That settles it, you are to be my wife!" The blue yukata wearer declared as Osomatsu's face blanked out. "My Karamatsu Girl or Boy if you preferred. I am Karamatsu Matsuno."

 _'He… is….'_ Osomatsu began to ignore the man, in favor of thinking of the perfect word for the other instead. _'...Ah! I got it!'_

"You're annoying!" He said as he snapped his fingers, as the man sulked at the word being thought of for him.

"... Not the exact words I was thinking of." The man- Karamatsu- murmured standing back up. "But, nonetheless, I will have to cancel my other engagement in order to marry you instead."

Osomatsu finally understood what Karamatsu had been going on about for the past ten or twenty minutes, while he scared away paying customers with his annoyingness.

"...I'm not marrying you." He calmly stated as he began to pack up shop. It was late anyways, and as long as that weirdo was here, he wasn't selling shit.

"W-What?" Karamatsu stuttered looking at the younger male. "B-But, a beauty such as yourself, should want to find the one who will protect you, right?"

"I can protect myself." Osomatsu snapped pausing in his packing, to turn around and glare at the man.

"Of course, my love." The other amended quickly as he adjusted his Yukatas sash. "That's not what I meant, I merely meant-"

"Save it!" The younger male cut in. "I have to get home to my brothers and father."

With that, he collected the belongings and stomped away from the other male, missing the dreamy sigh escape the other.

"I must tell my father immediately that there is another who has stolen my heart!" And with that he turned away and began to briskly walk back towards the inn him and his family was staying in.

* * *

Ichimatsu Matsuno walked around the town looking around for any stray cats. It was no secret that he loved the furry animals. He continued to look until he heard some commotion coming a few feet away from him.

Looking over, his heart stopped as he saw a person _(who he could only assume was a male.)_ selling vegetables and fruits over by the shopping district.

 _'He's beautiful…'_ He thought feeling his heart racing a mile a minute. _'What's his name though?'_

He doesn't remember how long he stood there but, it must've been long enough that the other noticed him, because the other was now casting him slightly scared looks as sweat dripped down his face.

Despite the big dopey smile plastered on the others face, it was obvious that he was scared of the male.

When the other stopped looking at him, he began to look over the rest of the male's body. He was wearing a yellow yukata with a sun sewn in, the design was a darker yellow so it wasn't blindingly yellow. The yukata seemed a size or two too big, as the sleeves hung over his hands and covered them completely.

He looked down at his own silk purple yukata with cat paws and faces all over it in lighter shades of purple than the yukata itself.

 _'I must look scary to that ball of sunshine…'_ He mentally berated himself.

"Jyushimatsu!" He heard a voice call out to the beautiful male who looked over almost immediately, like a lost dog being found by it's master. "Ready to go home?"

"Hai, Oso-niisan!"

And the two began to walk away, leaving Ichimatsu alone to ponder over the want to marry that man, without even having to talk to the younger male.

 _'I hope Dad doesn't mind me wanting to change fiances…'_ He thought.

* * *

Choromatsu Matsuno grumbled as he walked around the shopping district with a dark scowl on his handsome face. His brothers had decided to leave, making him the one to either face his father's wrath alone, or find them and drag their sorry asses back with him.

He was so going with the second option.

 _'It's almost time to meet those fiancés of ours.'_ He thought as he scanned the area for his retarded brothers, before his eyes landed on someone way more important. _(In his mind.)_

The boy had a bag filled with vegetables and meat, as he scanned the area for more stuff. Choromatsu felt his mouth go dry and his throat close up as he attempted to think straight. His eyes scanned the smaller frame.

The boy was wearing a light pink yukata with little white rabbits sewn into the bottom and his delicate hand was currently testing some of the tomatoes as some boys fawned over him lightly, making Choromatsu feel a bit downhearted at the scene.

The boy looked up and his eyes met with Choromatsu's forest-brown ones and he must have had a scary look on his face because the boy shook lightly as he looked at the other male. Quickly, he ducked his head and left. Before he got far, he heard a voice call out.

"Totty!" Looking over, discretely now, he saw a boy in a yellow yukata jump hug the other as he laughed cheerily. The pink wearing boy was giving the other a gentle pat on the head when another joined them. This one was wearing red.

"Did you finish the shopping Todomatsu?" The red wearing one asked, as they gently pried the yellow male off the slightly smaller male.

"Hai~ Osomatsu-niisan!" He chirped as they began to walk away chattering amongst themselves.

 _'Dad's going to have to live with me getting another fiance.'_ He thought as he basically floated to the meeting spot, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be dragging his brothers to Hell with him.

* * *

"Dad, we're home." Osomatsu called as, he and his brothers removed their shoes and entered the small house.

"Tadaima!" Jyushimatsu cried out as he bounced into the living room to go and presumably hug their father.

"Finally home!" Todomatsu sighed, walking in at a much more leisurely pace. "People are so weird these days dad, I tell you."

"You got that right!" Osomatsu huffed as he sat at the table and began to light his pipe near the window. "Some weirdo foreigner kept blabbing about how he wanted to marry me or some shit."

"I was stared at by some scary guy in a purple yukata." Jyushimatsu cheerfully declared from his position of lying across his father's lap as the older male pet his son's hair gently.

"And, some guy in green followed me before Osomatsu-niisan and Jyushimatsu-niisan showed up." Todomatsu sighed looking through the cookbook for dinner ideas.

"How 'bout Meat Buns with curry stew and onigiri, with Mochi rice cakes for snack." Osomatsu suggested as the rest of the family began to think it over.

"Sounds like a plan." Their father smiled in his cheerful way as Jyushimatsu vibrated on the spot.

"Yeah! Yeah!" He claimed as he clapped his yukata sleeve covered hands.

"Alrighty then!" Osomatsu said, putting his pipe out and smacking his father's hand away when he tried to reach for it, and standing up. "Time to get cooking for dad boys!"

"And make extra we have guests coming over." Matsuzo called, sneakily reaching for the pipe.

"Don't even think about touching my pipe dad!" Osomatsu called from the kitchen as he rolled up his sleeves. "You're too old to be smoking and you almost set our house on fire last time!"

Matsuzo winced as he looked down at the newspaper in his lap.

 _ **(A/N: This is a reference to an Osomatsu-kun 1988 episode.)**_

The triplets soon began to cook and the kitchen and house was filled with sounds of laughter and chatter.

* * *

"What do you mean you all wanna change your fiancés?" The Matsuno Head yelled as he looked at his only three children. "We've already decided that'd be best for the town to be bought under our jurisdiction and the only way we can do that would be by having you three marry into the family line."

The boys looked down confliction flickering through their eyes.

"I'll marry her…." Ichimatsu mumbled as the other two stared at him in shock. "But, if I don't like her I'm taking the land and divorcing her to go and find that beautiful smile again."

"I refuse to marry her." Karamatsu stated flatly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If I don't like her personality, I'm cutting it off and eloping with my true love, who laughs at my humour and treats me equally."

"...I'll talk to her… but, I don't have to like it and I don't have to be nice to her either." Choromatsu murmured. "If we divorce within thirty days, it's not my fault. I only want him…"

The father sighed as he wiped a hand across his face in irritation at his sons, before giving in and nodding.

"Fine, I agree to your terms." He grumbled. "But, I never said they were she's that you're marrying."

The boys all looked at each other as they thought this over. After a few silent moments, they nodded their heads to the newly revealed information.

"Well, let's get to meeting our mystery Hell partners." Ichimatsu sighed as his shoulders slumped and his face hardened into it's regular glare. He lifted his surgical mask to cover the bottom part of his face.

Their father knocked on the door as if he owned it, which he most likely would be in the next few minutes. When the rickety wooden door was opened, Ichimatsu's eyes widened at the stout man standing behind it.

 _'This man….'_ He thought sweat dropping and by the looks on his brothers faces they were thinking the same thing.

 _'This short man, is the richest in this land?!'_

"We're here to confirm the agreement?" Their father answered in a smooth voice, as the small man flinched and looked down.

"Of course." He answered in a quiet voice.

"Dad, are those the guests?" The party of five looked over as playful voice cut in half-way through their conversation.

"A-Ah, yeah."

"Then, don't make them stand there, let them in." Another voice responded this time, more cheerful than the last one.

"O-Of course. Right this way gentlemen." The smaller father said as he took a step back to allow them in.

Soon, they were all seated in what he guessed was the dining room. Ichimatsu let his eyes wander the room. He saw pictures of a woman and the man sitting in front of him, some of the pictures had both of them and three children that looked exactly the same but, most of them had the man and the three children, or just the children.

"Dinner is served!" The first voice from earlier said as the, what he believed to be, triplets walked into the room.

Looking over, he was pleasantly surprised to the ball of sunshine from earlier. The wide mouthed grin, looked more relaxed now. He was wearing a yellow kimono this time.

 _'That must be his formal clothing,'_ Ichimatsu thought as he examined the tell-tale signs that it was expensive silk. _'Looks brand new, they must not have many occasions…'_

He heard his oldest brother suck in a breath of air, and glanced uninterestedly in his direction. His blue eyes were transfixed on the boy dressed in red who was blowing a pipe, and holding it out of his father's reach. The boy didn't seem to notice them yet as he hadn't even glanced in their direction.

When he did, his eyes narrowed and his lively, playful smile fell into a frown as he looked at Karamatsu.

"Dad, what's that annoying (he noticed Karamatsu flinch a bit at scathing tone.) foreigner doing here?" He heard the deadly tone in the others voice and noticed the way he glared at Karamatsu.

 _'If looks could kill, Choromatsu-niisan, would be oldest.'_ He thought.

"So, this was the guy you were talking about Osomatsu-niisan?" A distinctly fake sounding voice spoke from behind Jyushimatsu.

"Yeah, his weirdness scared all the customers away so I had to leave early." The newly identified Osomatsu grit his teeth as he took a drag from his pipe.

"Now, Osomatsu, please calm down." Matsuzo said as he gently sat his, by the looks of it, eldest son down. "You know what the doctor said about getting too riled up, and smoking too much all in one go."

The younger huffed and crossed his arms but, handed his pipe over to the one in the pink kimono, who dutifully placed it on one of the many picture covered shelves. Jyushimatsu was staring at him eyes wide, shaking a bit as he stared at the cat lover in shock.

"Y-You…" The voice that came out was shaky, quiet and confused. "You were the one staring at me earlier while I was working."

Osomatsu's eyes were drawn to the silent cat lover, who pulled his mask a bit higher.

"O-Okay, and?" Ichimatsu mumbled into his mask.

The pink one gave Choromatsu a look before he lifted a hand to his mouth, to check any stray giggles.

"And you're the weirdo that followed me halfway through the market." He said, contempt clear in his voice.

"Great, now your brothers are following mine?!" Osomatsu looked absolutely livid about these revealed facts as his father attempted to pacify him and calm him down.

"Here Osomatsu-niisan, tea." The one in pink murmured, as he gently placed the tea in front of the eldest who drank it quietly. "You need to calm down, don't get too hyped up for nothing, you know we're lucky Dekapan-sensei helped raise us from childhood, otherwise we wouldn't have a doctor."

Osomatsu sighed quietly as he rested his head against his arms as he looked at the family in front of him.

"W-Well, best to eat the food before it gets cold…" Todomatsu murmured as he sat on Osomatsu's right and Jyushimatsu on the left.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Jyushimatsu cheered happily, though everyone could tell it was fake and forced.

* * *

After their relatively peaceful dinner, Ichimatsu's father cleared his throat and folded his hands neatly on top of the table.

"The food was delicious Matsuzo." He complimented, though the short man laughed him off and gestured to his sons.

"They're the ones who did all the cooking." He said as he looked at his son's, pride and happiness clear in his grey-brown eyes.

"Well," Their father interrupted coughing into his fist. "I'd say we should be getting down to business."

Matsuzo sobered up almost immediately, his proud grin replaced with a defeated look and a sad gleam in his eyes.

"Of course…" He murmured quietly. "Boys, come take a seat, there's something you need to hear."

The other set of triplets sat down with a confused look on their face as they stared at their father.

"You are to be… marrying, these lovely gentlemen in front of us…" Matsuzo said as he looked at the floor in shame.

"..." The silence that followed after was deafening and suffocating. Ichimatsu pulled his surgical mask lower, just to try and breathe better.

"Dad…. what are you talking about?" Todomatsu murmured as he clung onto the tablecloth with white knuckles.

"If this is a joke, it's **not** funny daddy." Jyushimatsu said, as his sleeve covered hands clung onto Osomatsu's arm.

"A damn well not funny one." Osomatsu said through grit teeth, and Ichimatsu felt his heart stop with fear as he looked into Osomatsu's enraged face.

His face was flushed red with anger and his red-brown eyes not only looked smouldering but, also like a demons.

"Osomatsu-niisan…" Jyushimatsu muttered clinging tightly to his arm. His brother gave him a gentle hug back before standing up, dragging the other with him along the way.

"We're _not_ marrying them." The eldest declared walking away with Jyushimatsu and Todomatsu following in tow.

"Osomatsu please be reasonable here." Matsuzo pleaded with his eldest son but, the other was having none of it.

"You don't have a choice in this situation." Mr. Matsuno said which made Osomatsu stop dead in his tracks. "Your father has already signed his consent and I have already had my boys sign it as well. And, even if you choose not to sign it, you'll just be made a servant for my eldest anyway. Same for the other two."

"Dad… how could you?" Todomatsu questioned looking at their father betrayed. "What were you thinking?"

"We couldn't pay for your mother's…" Matsuzo broke off as he looked away from his two youngest son's hurt faces and his eldest son's cold, uncaring back.

"Pack your things tonight." Ichimatsu murmured looking dreamily at Jyushimatsu, making the other tense up. "We're leaving in the morning."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, finally finished this chapter. I have no idea to be honest where this will go…._

 _Now, the updates for this story might be a bit irregular but, I will update whenever I finish more than two chapters of other stories._

 _Don't forget to review at the end, and hit that little subscribe button on my page for updates on any of my stories._

 _Well, until next time my adorable fans._

 _Bye-Bii!~_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Leaving to Unknown Territory:

* * *

 _Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I've posted much of anything. I'm hoping as time goes on, I'll be able to get to this more often than not. School started last month and I'm on the rebound and heading for the girls basketball team or Cross country. So everything is trying to attack me at once. I deeply apologize. But, I'll be here as often as I can. Now, that that's all over. Time for the story._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. Osomatsu-san goes to the original creators.**

 **NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

The next morning, it was time to leave with their new 'fiance's'. It was hectic to say the least, there was a lot of screaming and crying but, for different reasons. The people around them couldn't really blame the triplets though, with what they were currently going through.

"LET. GO. OF. ME!" Osomatsu roared as he fought against Karamatsu's restraining hold. "I'm **NOT** going! Let go of me, you damn painful asshole!"

Karamatsu grunted as an elbow hit him straight between the ribs. Grunting once more, he heaved the younger teen over the shoulder and began to head towards the boat that was taking them back to his homeland, watching the servants rush back and forth while carrying their luggage.

' _Too bad, I can't help them load our luggage…'_ He thought, frowning thoughtfully. ' _It doesn't seem like they need too much help anyway…'_

He watched as they loaded the luggage for a bit more before, shifting his own package none too gently. He stopped when Osomatsu slumped against him, seemingly tired, if the heavy pants were any indication.

"Karamatsu-kun," He heard Osomatsu's father call out to him. Looking over, he noticed the sad and tired look on the older male's face as he looked at his eldest son. Looking up at the blue eyed Matsuno, he silently beckoned him closer. Walking over, the eldest bent in front of the short man, eyes questioning.

"Osomatsu is my eldest son." The short man began. "Please, he's very sick. Take care of him. He means well, he's just scared, hurt and upset."

Feeling the man's sadness, he looked away as an awkward feeling settled into his stomach. He felt his insides churn as the man continued.

"I'm their father and I gave them to people they've never met before without giving them a say… I feel terrible in all honesty." Matsuzo said. "I thought this would be better if they don't have to worry about work, hospital bills or any of that! But, it seemed to have backfired and exploded in my face instead…"

"He'll warm up to it eventually." Karamatsu found himself reassuring without thinking. "He'll see you only had the best interests in mind."

Looking over at his fiance, he felt a smile grace his lips as he noticed the exhausted male had fallen asleep and was leaning against the boats wall.

"I'll protect him." He promised, looking back over at the older male. "I'll make sure he gets better too."

And, with that parting statement, Matsuzo walked off to go help Ichimatsu with Jyushimatsu, leaving Karamatsu to his thoughts.

* * *

Ichimatsu felt himself grow annoyed quickly. His sunshine didn't want to come with him and get on the boat peacefully, instead, opting to struggle and cry loudly.

"You need to get on the boat!" He growled through gritted teeth. "Come on Jyushimatsu!"

His sunshine shook his head, eyes filled to the brim with tears as his sleeve covered hands gripped the door with inhuman strength and held on for all it's worth. He gripped it tighter as he pulled to no avail to try and get Ichimatsu to let go.

"I don't want to…" He whined, pulling forward once again. Giving another growl, Ichimatsu gave another hard tug and finally, the other came loose like an unhinged door.

"I-I don't wanna…!" He cried out, starting to sob into his kimono sleeves. "I like living here!"

Ichimatsu opened his mouth to retort angrily, when Jyushimatsu's dad came over and hugged his second youngest tightly to his chest.

"Don't worry son." The man whispered petting the disheveled hair. "You'll be back and you'll see everyone again soon."

The wails and cried died down to whimpers, which eventually quieted down to sniffles and Ichimatsu was surprised with how easily the older man was able to calm his son down so gently.

"Now," the small man spoke firmly, helping Jyushimatsu up. "Go and apologize."

The yellow kimono wearing teen slunk forward towards Ichimatsu's stiff and tense form with the look of a dejected on his face.

"I… I'm sorry…" He whispered looking at the floor shyly.

"Tch…" He sucked his teeth, trying to seem like he didn't care. "Whatever, let's go."

They shuffled onto the boat in a much needed silence. Ichimatsu watched as Jyushimatsu shuffled over to his brother's still form against the wall. His dark purple eyes softened when, the other gently pushed Osomatsu's head onto his lap and began to pet the silky locks gently.

' _My brother used to do that to me…'_ He thought, a nostalgic feeling washing over him. ' _Then, one turned painful and the other turned into a stiff prick…'_

Said stiff, walked onto the boat, briskly and just about dragging the youngest of the finances along with him. Ichimatsu watched with wide-shocked eyes as his brother sat the pink clad male with his other two brothers rather roughly.

"Stay." He said in a firm, demanding more like it, tone. "Don't move until we get there."

The younger simply nodded, pink eyes filling with tears as he looked at his two older brothers, he too cuddled up to Jyushimatsu, while the other simply smiled and hugged him close. Stomping over to his brother, Ichimatsu distantly heard the crew members yelling at one another, he was focused on one thing and one person only.

"Why the hell are you treating him like that?" He grounded out as calmly as possible, as his brother flinched back before looking down guiltily. "He's just scared and confused! No need to be so rough with him!"

"I… didn't know what else to say…" Choromatsu murmured. "What am I supposed to say in a situation like that?"

Breathing heavily through his nose, Ichimatsu turned away from his brother, giving him the stink eye silently, instead of engaging with him further.

"Tch… Whatever…"

* * *

Soon, the boat was off and floating in the ocean towards their destination. There were many emotions running through the air during the trip. Some were mutual others were different from everyone else around them.

' _I can't believe that we're leaving…'_ Osomatsu thought, watching as everything he had grown to love disappeared into the horizon.

' _My friends… my family…'_ Todomatsu thought, shoving his face into his eldest brother's chest to hide his teary eyed expression from view. ' _All gone…'_

' _My papa…'_ Jyushimatsu thought looking down at his sleeve covered hands. ' _My life… and my job…'_

Osomatsu hugged both of them close to himself. He made a silent promise to himself, he wouldn't let them get hurt. Not as long as he could do something about it, that is.

' _I swear to it…'_ He thought determinedly. Looking over, he glared at Karamatsu with blood red eyes. ' _I'll protect them from you guys…'_

Karamatsu looked back coolly, with calm blue eyes. He understood as an elder brother himself but, he made a promise himself that he wasn't keen on or going to break either way and he swore to it to the teens dad and himself.

' _I'll protect and love you,'_ He thought closing his eyes and turning away. ' _I'll help you get better.'_

* * *

 _Author's Note: Okay, so this is a short chapter and way overdue, so I hope you all appreciate this. I'm sorry for such a long wait once more._ _Liked it? Please Comment. Loved it? Comment and Favorite. Want more? Follow/Subscribe to me._


End file.
